The Serpent's Secret
by Carmelita
Summary: Chelydrus knows nothing of magic. Her parents forbid her from even pretending to be a witch. After her sister's unexplained death, somebody is out to get her too. BAD Summary. Good story. Not one of those everybody goes for OC stories. Dont worry.
1. Chelydrus' Childhood

Hey guys! New fic.. Tell me if you like it and read my continued fanfic **.:Switching Off:.**

Don't worry it's NOT going to be "the OCC who everybody falls for." blah blah blah.

Some of the facts may not be accurate or you might be thinking "I don't remember that" but bear with me. It all has reason.

* * *

In a little town, close to Surrey, in fact only a few miles away from #4 Privet Drive, was a girl who was not aware of wizards or witches or magic. In fact, she had never thought twice of it. When she had been little, her parents would scold her for pretending she was a witch so she forfeit that creation from her imagination. She swore one time, and only once, she had made the chaise lounge's pillow hover a couple inches off the ground then fall back down before she could ignite the fact she had caused it. This memory would never erase from her mind and yet to this day it still lingers there. She had only been about four so her imagination could of run away with her, or the sunlight streaming through the glass windows could of triggered an appearance of it floating. She had not been sure. This night she had a strange feeling as she sat down in her kitchen to prepare herself an after dinner snack. She swore she saw the cupboard door open then shut straight away but she brushed this feeling out of her mind and reminded herself continuously that it was impossible. She was home alone that night so she was a little jumpy at every sound. She turned the television up loud to block out anything other than her show playing. Her parents had been at the opera_. "Fourth time this week." _she thought to herself. Ever since her older sister's unexplained death, her parents left her to fend for herself most times. Afraid of becoming too attached to her, causing them to lose her along with her sister.

The girl had the most unusual features about her, but still was extravagant looking. Her hair was blonde but yet in certain light seemed to gleam the darkest black you would ever see. She was slightly short, but yet still tall. Her face was gaunt with high cheekbones but her appearance was so soft it took away from the slight evil vibe she gave off. These unusual features went perfectly along with her unusual name. Chelydrus Castus Cognatus. When studying Latin at her academy, her teacher had told her it had meant "Serpent Pure Blood." She went home and told her parents but they merely ignored it and told her that her teachers were wrong and not to believe a word they told her about Latin. As a little girl, Chelydrus hated her name. _"You should be proud to have such a strong, extraordinary name. It's the name of a survivor. A name of someone who will never let us down."_ her parents had told her. She had finally persuaded her parents to let her go by "Chelly" or Shelly because she couldn't stand the rude comments others had sneered at her during school.

She remembered one time, when first starting Latin school, a boy had said to her _"Chelydrus! I bet you can't even spell your own name! My father said it means snake. Maybe that explains why you're so ugly then. Stupid Chelydrus." _Soon, he got the whole class of exquisitely smart children to sing a song in Latin taunting Shelly_."Slither serpent slither. Run away and cry. Slither serpent slither. Go off and die. Slither serpent slither. You're not welcome here. Slither serpent slither. Your end is coming near. Slither serpent slither. Stop trying to claim our fame. Slither serpent slither. Your face is almost as bad as your name!"_ She ran off and cried. Later that day, the boy announced he was moving away. He had whispered to Shelly that it was because she had blinded him by her looks. She would never forget that boy. His gleaming blonde white hair and his gray eyes. He had looked horribly evil and striked fear into her everytime she passed by. She had never done anything to him so she could not understand why he was so mean to her.

She heard a loud snap. Then another. Then another. She shook herself out of her memories. She stared over at her noodles. The snap was from the water boiling onto the stove top. Yet.. it had never been that loud before. Suddenly, a piercing bright light filled the room next to her. She shielded her eyes. She heard a sinister voice that made shivers go up her spine. _"Find Chelydrus." _He said in a shrill voice. _"The others are gone. It will just be one more **unexplained death**." _He said, mocking the recent newspaper articles.

* * *

Sort of short, I know. But I wanted a cliff hanger! lol Please review! Even if you just stopped by to read it, tell me what you think. 


	2. The Parents Come Home

I've been persuaded to keep writing this story so here it goes! Please review!

* * *

At #4 Privet Drive, a tall, lanky boy awoke with a start. He grabbed his glasses and wiped the sweat from his brow. He started mumbling about a man wanting to kill a girl. He hadn't recognized the girl, or even known what she had done wrong. The man was angry towards her and yelled at her saying he had already tortured and killed her sister. She was next. Harry knew it.

"Chelydrus!" her father called in a boring monotone voice up the dark stairwell. Her mother switched on the kitchen light. There were noodles overbubbling and smoking on the stovetop. The television blaring news of deaths and other things that were slightly disturbing. News of the recent hurricanes and hailstorms. Seven car involved car accidents and unexplained missing children. "Where could that child possibly be?" demanded her mother. She walked into the living room, tripping on an overturned chair on the way. "That girl.." she mumbled. She turned on the antique lighting only to discover four dark circles on the ground. It looked as though someone had burned the floor with a giant hula hoop and coloured the middle in.

Her father started up the stairs. It was pitch black. He switched on the hall entry lights. There was no sign of Chelydrus anywhere. "Mon Chéri!" he called down and he scrambled down the stairs. Chelydrus' mother turned around. "No sign of her anywhere. She knows not to leave and with what happened to..." he trailed off. There was a loud snap. The two parents turned towards each other and ran into the kitchen. "Chelydrus!" they exclaimed together. They had no such luck. Her mother ran over to the stovetop where the noodles were turning black and spitting out hot water everywhere. Her mother turned off the stove and threw the pan into the sink, sloshing water all over. "Damn it!" she cursed and started to whimper. "She's going to end up like her sister. The fire brigade is going to start to think we're doing something to our children!" she exclaimed, starting to hyperventilate. He walked over and held onto her. "Camille, Chelydrus will find her way. I'm sure she just went to get a bit of supper." he cooed. "There are noodles burning in our kitchen and black marks all over our floors! Something is going on Cagnatius!" she yelled.

They had had a hard night and Camille had locked herself in the attic like she always did when something wasn't going right. Cagnatius made plenty of attempts to get her to come down and eat, but she refused and he was unsuccessful. It was nearing the late evening when Camille ran down the stairs yelling for Cagnatius. He had been in his study wondering what to do. The fire brigade had been searching and had not even found a lead yet. Every lamp post and every corner store had mountains of Missing signs of Chelydrus. He was startled by Camille and ran into the hall to meet her. "Cagnatius." she exclaimed out of breath. "What if it was.. was _him_." she whispered.

* * *

Cliff hanger maybe? This chapter's a little slow but I PROMISE you it will get better! Please review! 


	3. Doing Business in the Manor

Sorry for the lack of update but I was incredibly busy. I guess that makes up for the lack of reviews. _COUGH _Anyway, this was my favorite chapter to write so far so I hope you like it! If not, I'm sorry, I suck at life.

* * *

Chelydrus felt as though she were being sucked through an airtight tube. She tried to struggle free but the man's grasp drew tighter around her wrist. _"Is this what my sister went through?"_ she questioned. She tried screaming but nothing came out. Her throat was parched dry and the pressure was unbearable then suddenly, it all stopped. Her body hit a cold tile floor and she whimpered. She looked up to see five people in all black with skeleton-like masks on. She saw long white hair sticking out of ones hood. _"A woman!"_ she thought. "E-excuse me miss," she said. A dangerously low voice hissed at her. "**What** did you call me?" She was extremely mistaken. It had been a man. Another figure snickered at her mistake. "I said, what did you call me?" She didn't know what to do. "I- I said.. I said." She couldn't even recall what she had said she was so terrified. The figure sighed boredly. "Stupid muggle," he said. Another spoke up. "Actually L-" "Tut! Tut!" he cried. The other figure spoke again. "I mean actually, **_sir_**, she isn't a muggle. You know that." The man glared over at the other. "Are you correcting me, Wormtail? You could never stand up to the Master but you'll correct his most royal servant? I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that." Chelydrus began to look around as the two argued like toddlers. A massive chandelier hung above her. Snakes wound all over it, glistening in their gold skin. Green drapes hung around the room. **Snap!** She looked forward. A new figure arrived. It had long ears and bony fingers. It looked like a poorly treated elf, but how could it? Elves didn't exist. "M-Master-" What is it, Dobby?" The elf squeaked. "Pro-Professor Dumbledore has just owled saying he'll be here in twenty minutes. He's ju-" "**WHAT!**" screamed the one called Master. All the figures began to disappear, leaving only one other, Master, and Chelydrus. "What about her?" said a woman, pointing to Chelydrus. "I shall think of something. Now go, Bellatrix. It isn't safe for you here." They seemed unaware that Chelydrus had been listening until Master looked over. He seemed to be holding a... stick? "Stupefy," he whispered.

"Lucius!" I told you not to do your...**business** in the manor!" "What do you suspect we do, Narcissa? Go to the Ministry? Very clever. It was late and she hasn't any idea what's going on. She was sheltered from it all." "And what did you tell Dumbledore? That she was kidnapped from the muggle world and brought here for the Dark Lord's bidding?" Chelydrus began to stir as she heard the yelling. It hadn't been a dream. She opened her eyes. She was in a big bed with flowing emerald sheets and silver mirrors all around. She was afraid to get up. She laid there for what seemed like eternity. Finally, a lady with white blonde hair walked in with tea and biscuits. "Eat this. You'll feel better," she demanded softly. "Where-" Chelydrus started but the lady held up her hand. "After you eat." Chelydrus had no idea about what to do. She couldn't run away because she hadn't a clue on her whereabouts. She wasn't hungry but the lady- she was sure of the fact that this time it was a lady- had said after she ate she would find out answers. _"I bet my parents haven't even noticed I'm missing,"_ she thought as she tried to choke down the biscuits. Suddenly, there was a snap and an elf appeared. It looked like the same one from the night before. "How- How did you do that?" asked Chelydrus in awe. "I haven't a clue what you speak about miss, but Master and Mrs. Malfoy wish to speak with you in the study," replied the elf. _"Malfoy..."_ thought Chelydrus. It had sounded so familiar. "May I please escort you down to the study, miss?" asked the elf. "Um.. Ye-yes?" Chelydrus was surprised at herself and how calm she was being. The elf led her through a long corridor, past glorious rooms with high arched ceilings. They continued down a magnificent flight of stairs. They entered the study where two pale people, both with long blonde hair, sat- one a man, the other a woman. "Aah. The girl. Come sit over here." He directed her to a chair. "Dobby." The elf squeaked and looked uncomfortable. "Leave and do not bother us until otherwise notified." The elf once again disappeared. "Now... You." He turned back to Chelydrus. "You don't know what's going on, now do you?" She shook her head. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me properly," he said coldly. "No-no.._sir_," she whispered. "You should be thankful of bloody Dumbledore or you would of been sleeping in the dungeons last night I hope you know." The lady touched his arm softly. "Now now, Narcissa," he snapped. "Because of Dumbledore's wonderous timing, you are no long a captive of this house. He has spared your life a little while longer." All of a sudden, he turned to the fire and spit in it, turning it green. "Wretched boy..." he said. "Narcissa, go take care of him." She nodded and walked out of the room. Chelydrus was sure that this had to be a prank. People disappearing? Strange names? **_Elves_?** He turned to her once more. "Now. You are never- I repeat- **Never** allowed to tell anyone of your true identity or you will receive the Unforgivable Curse. You are now my father's cousin's niece. Your name is Portia Cetyla Malfoy. _Pureblood._ You are staying with us while your parents are in Rome." She stared at him blankly. "Any questions?" he asked as the lady walked back in. "May I telephone my parents to let them know I'm alright?" The two people stared at each other. "..Telephone?" asked the woman. The man shrugged. Chelydrus was even more puzzled now. "Darling, you haven't told her," said the woman. "Oh yes.. We aren't in the muggle world. You're in the wizarding world. My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is Narcissa Malfoy, my wife. You were to be killed because of your family but because of Dumbledore, you now have to live with us for awhile. You are to treat us with utmost respect and if worse comes to absolute worse, you will be attending Hogwarts, a wizarding school, in the fall with our son." The woman named Narcissa took a sip of her tea and listened intently to her husband. "You are to have no contact with your family whatsoever. I do believe your sister didn't follow these few rules and instructions she was given, so I would be wise and listen to them if you'd like to live a little longer," he threatened. "Oh yes, more importantly, you happen to be a wizard, well witch, too. Your family happens to be quite big in defeating Lord Voldemort which is why we brought you here. Now, once again, you are to follow all these rules or face serious and painful consequences. Understood?" Chelydrus nodded.

"Mum? Father?" called a voice. "I told him not to call me that ridiculous name but that boy never listens.." Lucius said under his breath. "In here!" he snapped annoyingly. A tall boy with the same signature blonde hair walked in and stared at Chelydrus. He looked familiar. "This is our son, Draco." Chelydrus' mind went crazy and flew back to Latin school. _"Your name is as ugly as your face. You blinded me, you silly girl, that's the **real** reason for my leaving."_

_

* * *

_

Hope you guys enjoyed it! **PLEASE** review! More reviews means quickerupdate!


End file.
